All Up In Flames
by M. L. Zhang
Summary: "How is your arm? It doesn't hurt you too much does it?" "No Heero, it doesn't hurt me." "Good. I was afraid that I had caused you more pain."
1. Reaper of Death

Heero Internal Conflict fic.  
  
  
  
All Up In Flames  
  
  
  
By: Silver crystal  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Reflections, Memories, and Reality  
  
This is only one of my first fics, so it may not be all that good, please don't flame at me! I haven't really written any fics with internal conflicts, but I'am trying to do a good job. Basically this is a story of how Heero Yui deals with grief, please be kind, enjoy the fic, and thank you for reading. Please review. Drumroll please! Lights, camera, and ACTION!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Gundam Wing. So, DON'T sue me. You WOULDN'T get much anyway!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
The year is After Colony 195 and the universe is in turmoil; going through peace and war. The Federation and the Alliance are in conflicting battles constantly. Colonies are living in terror and fear; fear that their colony could be next. The Gundams are all out fighting against the Federation and OZ, and in constant confusion, but Heero Yui's not one to walk through life confused and scared. He's not going to abandon his mission because of a consistant war.  
  
"So, Heero what's the new mission" said a familiar and distinctive voice. Heero looked at Duo with a trace of annoyance on his face. "Must you be so annoying?" Heero snapped. "Whoa, sorry buddy. Did I hit a nurve with one tiny, tinny important question?" Duo showed a slight smirk. "Oh, Shut Up!" Now Heero's mood was clear to the rest of the Gungam pilots and they took a little step away from him.  
  
Heero and Relena had just recently had another fight, no surprise right? Relena left heartbroken and in tears. Heero left in anger, confusion ( only a little), and with some saddness to his heart. He hated seeing Relena cry, but he wasn't about to admit that to anybody, least of all Relena. He was sorry for what he said and did and he wanted to make up for it. He only hoped that he wouldn't be to late in healing this fresh wound in their relationship. They held so many precious memories that Heero just didn't think that he could live without.  
  
"So, Heero you wanna fill us in?" called out the timid Quatre. " Oh, yeah. Well, I figure that me and Quatre, Trowa, and Duo could sneak inside the colony dressed as Federation soliders, I'll get into the research lab and hack into the computer to get our infomation, then I'll get the hell outta there. Quatre and Trowa you'll both blend in and learn some of their secrets, and Duo, you'll go in first to disarm the alarm, so the rest of us can safely get in. Wufei you should blend into the fighting, but also be on guard to help out. Also in the process we should try to stay undetected through out the mission." Heero was cut off by Wufei. " How do you expect to accomplish this?" he remarked with stubborness in his voice. " Well, you know that the Federation and the Alliance are fighting each other in blinded rage. And OZ is...well...out of the picture at the moment. So, I thought that when they are in a heated up battle we could stealthilly break in and get what we want." Trowa finally got a word in," I think that it's worth a shot." " I agree" said Duo and Quatre in unision. That just left Wufei, everybody turned to look at him, " Yes, fine but if this fails it's all on your shoulders, weaklings." " We're not weaklings, Wu-man" said Duo with a broad smile. " Don't call me Wu-man!!" Wufei hissed and he pulled out his samarai sword and begins to chase Duo around the room. And in an undertone Wufei muttered," And that braid is coming off!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
" Miss Relena are you ready with your conference with the Federation?" Dorothy asked snidely.  
  
"Yes, I'am ready and prepared, so let's do this!" Relena said with determination. This time she believed that she would be successful in establishing peace on Colony L4. She also couldn't help hoping that she might run into Heero. She also would like to bandage up their relationship.  
  
"The aircraft is ready to transport you to Colony L4. Please hurry Miss Relena."  
  
"Yes, I'm coming" she took one last look at her office, put the picture of her and Heero in her desk drawer, and walked out through the door.  
  
Relena arrived safely to Colony L4, but after she was settled in and ready to head down to the conference room a huge explosion blasted through the air. Relena looked out her window to see a full blown battle occuring. Damn! she thought, I'm too late. Now there is no chance of establishing peace here!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Okay, it's all set. Break in guys. I'm going ahead I have a personal matter to clear up. Oh, and don't forget to send me a message Heero, when you're done with your hacking." Duo smiled and was soon out of ear shot and then out of sight.  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Quatre just looked at each other. " I didn't know that that was part of the plan!" Quatre said. "It wasn't." said Heero. " Now Quatre, Trowa go, I've got some computer hacking to do! I'll send you a message to confirm a mission complete." and with that said Trowa and Quatre were left on their own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
"These guys are really into this battle. I'am sorry Nataku that I could not fight with you in this battle! I need to blend in." Wufei yelled and was then in his distructive mode.  
  
Wufei had stolen a Leo mobile suit to be disgueised as a Federation pilot. His Nataku gundam mobile suit would have definately made him recognizable.  
  
The other g-boys had arrived on the colony in their gundams, but they had stashed them in an unused gundam garage in the colony. They put Nataku there too, so that Wufei could at least escape in his own mobile suit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
One Hour Later  
  
"Hey you! What are you doing?" Heero turned to see himself in front of a Federation guard soilder with a gun pointed to his head. Dammit, shit! Heero thought. Just what I need! " Um, I was just-..." Heero started to say, then he wacked the gun out of the soilder's hands, took his own gun and slammed it down on the soilder's head. Heero then left him on the floor unconcious and with a small pool of blood surrounding the soilder's head.  
  
"Time to go!" Heero called through his transmitter to Duo, in a monotone voice.  
  
"Roger, Commander Yui." was Duo's response.  
  
"We're leaving." Heero said to Trowa.  
  
"We're leaving now Quatre." Trowa turned to look at Quatre and he could tell that Quatre was relieved to be leaving. He hated incognito missions.  
  
"Got ya!" Quatre said to Trowa with distinctive relief in his voice. Trowa and Quatre started for the colony's gungam garage and the metting place for the rest of the guys.  
  
"We're all here so let's go meet Wufei. Everybody in your Gundam's now and be ready to move out." Heero said with a hint of urgency in her voice.  
  
Heero got in, started up his Gundam Wing Zero and flew out through the exit of the garage. The rest of the gundam pilots followed and soon all of them were out in the middle of a hazardous battle. They found Wufei and were about to leave when a fire blast was blown from one of the gundam's cannons'. The blast was deflected off a Leo mobile suit and was sent towards a building on the colony.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Relena Peacecraft was standing by the huge bay window staring at the battle. She was thinking that if she had gotten here a little earlier that this battle might have been avoided. She also found herself hoping that Heero was not out there fighting, but knowing him he probably was. With that thought her heart soflty saddened. Relena was interrupted in her thoughts by a distant voice.  
  
"Miss Relena! Please we must exit the building! A aircraft is here to take you to the safety of the Earth!" cried one of Relena's secretary's.  
  
"Yes, of course...." Relena didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because she was mesmorized by a fire blast that was headed straight for her. Relena's eyes enlarged and fear was contained in her deep, endless pools of blue eyes. She opened her mouth to scream but no words could escape from her throat. She tried to run by impulse, but she found herself firmly glued in place.  
  
Through the terror she was watching she picked out in the mass of mobile suits, the familiar Gundam Wing Zero. Inside the Gundam she saw Heero's face, which looked pale and held a hint of fright. Only Relena would be able to pick up on his emotions like that and Relena's heart went out to him. Relena only had time to say two words before everything turned black...." Aishiteru Heero".  
  
Then the window that Relena was standing by shattered as the blast shook and burnt the building. Smoke rose everywhere. Fire blazed and shards of glass flew from everything that even had a bit of glass in it. Within thirty-five minuets the building fell to the ground in a pile of ash, smoke, and fire.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Heero sat immobilized in his pilot seat, taking what had just happened. Relena's face was full of terror and she saw me, just sitting in my gundam doing nothing to save her. Even still she said she loved me, they were her last words and I wasn't by her side when she said them..."Aishiteru Heero."  
  
"RELENA! NOOO!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
So reader's what do you think? I'am sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger, but I really like those. I promise that I'll update the story as soon as possible. Thank you soo much for reading and please review. I'm interested to know what everyone thinks and I wouldn't mind some helpful inputs. Anything to help the plot would be much apprieciated. Thanks! :) ^-^ 


	2. A Moment's Glance

Heero Internal Conflict Fic.  
  
  
  
All Up In Flames  
  
By: Leprauchan  
  
  
  
Recap of Chapter One: Mission's Gone Wrong: The g-boys were on a mission to collect some infomation, Relena was going to a peace conference with the Federation on Colony L4, and the Federation and the Alliance are in an intense war. But their plans don't work out as planned. The g-boys got involved in the fighting and the building that Relena was in was blown up by one of the g-boys. But by who?  
  
Chapter 2 : A Moments' Glance  
  
This is Chapter 2! Finally, right? Well, in this chapter it is mostly about Heero and his internal conflict which starts to appear known. I'm not going to keep talking! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Gundam Wing. So, DON'T sue me. You WOULDN'T get much anyway!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"RELENA!! NOOO!!!!"  
  
Heero put his gundam in flight mode and started to take off toward the ruins of the building and of Relena. All of a sudden he was stopped and Heero looked up to see the Gundam Deathscythe Hell and the God of Death in front of him, blocking his path. Duo was looking into Heero's troubled eyes with sympathy.  
  
"Heero, do you think that by killing yourself it would do any good for Relena now? Or for you? Snap out of it Heero! She's gone! She's not coming back! If she did come back I'm sure that she wouldn't look so hot. But that's beside the point.-" Duo was interrupted by a cannon blast that just missed his arm. " Well, anyway we have to get out of here now! You'll have time later to think your thoughts and emotions through, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
"See what'd I tell ya! Now lead us to safety, O Great Leader!"  
  
Heero turned on his intercom so that the rest of the gundam pilots could hear his orders. " Everybody, we're moving out!"  
  
All the gundam pilots shooted up their flight packs and were soon leaving the destructive battle zone behind. They flew through the starry blackness of space for awhile before reaching the Earth's atmosphere. They were soon through and in three hours more time they were home at a house in Tokyo, Japan. They're Gundams were safely hidden and the g-boys were at Duo and Heero's double apartment chilling and resting, except for Wufei who perferred to spend his evening home with Sally Po.  
  
"Did we at least get the disc with the infomation that we need?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, I got it just in time. A bloody soilder came in just as I had got the disc." Heero reported.  
  
"Heero, you didn't....shoot him....did you...?" Duo asked.  
  
"No, I didn't shoot him. I ..just...um...knocked him over the head with my gun."  
  
"And did he die?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We were supposed to leave without causing any casulties."  
  
"Well, I was a casualty. The baka's gun shot me when I wacked it out of his hands. So, why shouldn't I kill him-he was ready and willing to kill me!" At an impulse Heero quickly checked on his wound in his side." And it didn't matter if a gun was fired or not to ruin our cover because he fired his gun."  
  
"So, what does everybody want to do for dinner?" Duo said to change the subject.  
  
"I was thinking pizza, how 'bout everyone else" Trowa threw in a suggestion.  
  
"Yeah, pizza sounds good" Duo and Quatre said simutaineously. Heero was the only one who didn't reply.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk" Heero said in a monotone.  
  
"Do you want any company?" Quatre offered.  
  
"No. I'd much rather be alone."  
  
Heero grabbed his coat, took his keys, and headed for the downtown park. It was a clear, cool night. The sky was a deep velvet blue and was littered with bright, luminous stars. The moon was out casting dancing shadows on anything that moved. Heero went and found a bench to sit on under a tree and stared at the night sky, thinking of how much he missed Relena. He was thinking that the last time that they had spoken to each other it had been with cruel words thrown into the others' face; wounding thier hearts and creating a hole in their relationship. He wished that he could have that night back to redo what was done. He just wanted Relena back to whisper in her ear the words that she always wanted to hear..I Love You. But now he'll never get that chance because she's dead and it was my shot that had killed her, but I hadn't meant for it to hit her. I Love Her!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Everybody we're moving out" Heero said.  
  
Just as they had started to move out the Leo's around them had started to attack the gundam pilots. One Leo started to fight against Heero. It had pulled out it's laser sword and was about to hit Heero across the arm.  
  
"Heero watch out" Duo screamed.  
  
Heero had just turned around in time to stop the Leo suit. Then to ensure that the Leo didn't fight back, Heero pulled out his cannon and fired. The Leo pulled out it's shield and refracted the blast, which sent the blast flying to the building that Relena was in.  
  
~*I saw Relena standing in the window before the blast had killed her and before the Reaper had taken her soul. I saw Relena's eyes grow large and that they were full of terror. And I saw that she saw me and while our eyes were locked she said,..."Aishiteru Heero." I had said "Aishiteru Relena" and my only regret is that we didn't heal our relationship sooner and that I wasn't there to say those words to her face. But maybe she had read my lips and that she at least knew that I loved her before her soul left her. I wish that I had been in that room with her when she died; holding her tight as we enter the next life-together.*~  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
It's all my fault! If I hadn't pulled the trigger then Relena would still be alright-she'd still be alive. But also if I hadn't pulled the trigger, then I would have been killed by the Leo pilot. Oh, I miss her soo much! I don't know what I'm going to do without her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^***^*^^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^**^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Uh, where am I?" a seventeen year old girl with blonde hair said with confusion in her voice.  
  
"Nurse! Doctor! She's awake! She's alive!" Miss Noin called out. "Milliado! She's alright!"  
  
Relena escaped the collapsing building with some third degree burns on her back and on the lower back part of her neck from when she had turned her back to the window. Relena also is suffering from a broken wrist from when she fell hard on the floor. She had landed the wrong way; on her wrist.  
  
"What happened? Where am I? What happened with the conference?" Relena nerviously asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answers or not.  
  
"Please Relena, slow down. I can only answer one question at a time. First, you are at the Tokyo Downtown Hospital. Second, you were in the Federation's parliment building when it blew up...-you were waiting to go into a peace treaty conference with the Federation...-- Relena? Do you remember any of this?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Noin. I remember it quite well. Please go on." Relena had regained her posture in order to get some answers out of Noin.  
  
"Well, before the building was hit your secretary was persuading you to leave, but you wouldn't move. You just kept staring out the window and then you fainted. The blast then shook the building and your secretary dragged you out of the building before it collapsed.-"  
  
"How's my sister feeling?" Milliado had just come into the room to see his sister wide awake and already asking questions.  
  
" I'm as well as can be expected."  
  
"That's good news."  
  
"So, when will I be able to get out of here? There are some things that I need to do."  
  
"You can leave tomorrow. The doctors just want to keep one more night's watch on you. They would also like to give your injuries one more look before you leave." Milliado told Relena with much sympathy.  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"How was your walk, Heero? There's some left over pizza if you're interested!" Duo held up a slice of pizza and waved it in front of Heero's face.  
  
"My walk was fine and I'm not interested in having any pizza, so you can stop waveing that in my face."  
  
"You know I can tell that you are upset about Relena but...-"  
  
"I'm not upset!"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Anyway, that doesn't mean that you have to take all your frustrations out on the rest of us!"  
  
Heero was silent for a moment thinking. Duo's right. I shouldn't be taking out all my frustrations on them, they're being good friends to me now and I shouldn't treat them like this. Especially Duo, after all he's helped me with. "Yeah, you're right. 'orry."  
  
"What was that? It sounded like "sorry". Can you repeat what you just said? It sounded like you said sorry?" Duo said teasenlly to try to cheer Heero up.  
  
"You heard me the first time. That's good enough! I'm going to bed! I've got some things that I need to take care of tomorrow, so I need an early start."  
  
"But, the doctor said that you should rest. To heal the bullet wound."  
  
"I'll be fine. And if I'm not back by seven in the evening, you can check all of Tokyo's hospital's for me. That is if that would make you feel any better."  
  
Heero didn't tell anyone, but tomorrow he was going to cheak all the hospitals in uptown and downtown Tokyo for Relena. He felt that deep down Relena was out there alive somewhere and he wanted to find her, and by doing this he then wouldn't have to look upon the reality that Relena is dead. It is his way of distracting himself from accepting and dealing with the truth.  
  
That night Heero had a restless sleep; tousing and turning all night long. He had dreams of himself finding Relena burnt and scarred lying on the sidewalk of a street. The images that arose in his subconcious were too real and life-like to him that he couldn't stand watching his own dreams and he tried shutting his eyes to the images. Everything he tried to do to rid himself of having to see what his mind wanted him to see didn't work. Eventually the morning birds began to sing and the dawn's first rays filtered in through Heero's window.  
  
"Wake up in there! I thought that you wanted an early start." Duo said as he walked by Heero's bedroom door.  
  
"I'm up, so you can stop shouting. Is there any coffee left?"  
  
"Yeah, some. Help yourself!"  
  
Heero got dressed, drank a cup of black coffee, and headed out the door with a rough 'goodbye' thrown at Duo. Heero caught an uptown bound bus and started to search the hospitals there for any sign of Relena but each time he walked out of a hospital with disappointment and relief on his face. He continued for half the day, slowly making his way to downtown Tokyo. He was not knowing that he was also walking straight into the path were he would find Relena.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Okay, you're burns are fine. I just want you to keep applying this salve until the redness goes away and come see me in a week to let me check on them. You're wrist is fine as well. The cast will have to stay on for six more weeks though. And I want you to wear a sling for four weeks, just to make sure that it heals properly. Other than that I see you fit to leave now. You're prescription will be at Hieko's Pharmacy and you'll be able to pick it up in an hour and a half. Bye! And let your arm get some rest!"  
  
Milliado and Noin walked with Relena to the car where they put Relena's suitcase in the trunk and they said goodbye to Miss Noin. Miss Noin had to go to take care of some overloaded paper work that she had been putting off. Milliado and Relena then got into the cab and headed into central downtown Tokyo to get Relena's perscription at Hieko's.  
  
They got there in ten minuets and the cab parked two blocks away from Hieko's. Milliado took Relena's suitcase out of the trunk and paid the cab driver.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
I wonder now if I'll ever find her, Heero thought as he aimlessly walked the streets. I just really wish that I could at least have one more look at her. To stare into her sparkeling eyes and to lose myself in them even for a second.  
  
Heero was deep in his thoughts as he was walking that he didn't see Relena and Milliado walking up the other side of the street. He immediately pulled himself together and stopped to stare more intently at her. Milliado was with her and they had just stopped at a news stand, Relena was looking at a magizine.  
  
"Relena?" Heero muttered to himself in disbelief. He saw that she was wearing a sling on her left arm and he immediately thought I hope it doesn't hurt her that much. Relena had bought the magizine and stood looking at all the passing people while Milliado bought his paper.  
  
Relena looked up and found my eyes before continueing to go on. Great Heero Yui, now your hallucienateing! You can't go anywhere without seeing her face can you? In disgust at himself for "imagineing" Relena up like that he took his eyes away from hers and continued to walk on, in search for the real flesh and blood Relena.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Relena's eyes were locked with Heero's until he walked away. Heero? Was that really you? She staid there, just looking after Heero. Then something in her clicked and she knew that that was Heero. Now she stood there wondering why he hadn't stopped, they had definately made eye contact.  
  
"Relena, you coming or not?" Milliado was now way in front of her and she had to run to catch up. For the rest of the day all she thought about was Heero and him continuing on his way without even giving her an acknowledging nod.  
  
That's it for now readers! I hoped that you liked it and I will continue to write my story if you want me to. Please let me know by reviewing this story and thanks for reading! ^-^ 


	3. Love's Reunion

Hi everyone Mitsukai is back with another story, he he he! I won't make anymore interruptions-I'll just let y'all read my fic! ENJOY!!!!! *-*  
  
I Do Not Own Gundam Wing! So Don't Sue Me! You Wouldn't Get Much-Trust Me!  
  
All Up In Flames  
  
By: Mitsukai  
  
Recap Chapt 2 : Relena is well enough to leave the hospital and Millado takes her home. Heero is out searching all of Tokyo's hospitals for Relena. While Relena and Millado are walking to the pharamacy they stop at a newstand. Heero walks up the other side of the street. Their eyes lock, but Heero thinks that he's hallucenateing and continues to walk on down the street. Relena is left staring after him.  
  
Chapter 3: Love's Reunion  
  
Heero was walking down thirty-first street and all the while thinking of nothing else but Relena. He was so absorbed in his dreaming that he missed the entrance to his apartment complex and he had to turn around.  
  
He walked up four staircases to the fifth floor and turned down a corridor. He walked to apartment 127B; his shared double apartment with Duo Maxwell. Heero opened the door and walked in to find Duo laying on the sofa watching t.v.  
  
"Hey, Heero! How are ya doing?" Duo laughed and smiled. He sat up on the couch to make room for his friend.  
  
"Fine." Heero had a gloomy look on his face that even though he declared himself fine it was obvious that he was really missing Relena.  
  
"Heero, it's okay. I know that you really miss her, you don't have to hide it from me. I can tell when people are upset: I've seen that expression on too many faces."  
  
"What expression?"  
  
"Sorrow."  
  
Heero's head dropped and he stared at the tv screen. His emotions had been detected. Someone was able to tell how he felt. But that was bound to happen when he's your roommate.  
  
"Well, now you know how I feel. Don't go telling it around or bringing it up in conversations!"  
  
"No problem. I wouldn't do that to a good friend anyway. I know you really hurt-you don't need to be reminded of your feelings.So,... did you have any luck?"  
  
Heero knew that Duo had all along knew that he was really out searching for Relena, "No, I mean I thought I saw her. She was just standing there on the other side of the street, looking into my eyes. It couldn't have been her, I was just imageing things!"  
  
"Heero....I believe that you really saw her. Why don't you go to the Sanc Kingdom, I am sure that she will be wanting to go home after all that she's been through!"  
  
"I don't know. I could."  
  
"Why not?! It wouldn't hurt. At least you will be able to really find out if she's alive. Surely someone there would know the state that she is in."  
  
"I'll consider it."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Relena, if you don't walk any faster we will never get to the pharamacy before it closes. By then we will have missed our flight. Pick up the pace!" Millado lectured Relena over his shoulder.  
  
Relena was thinking about Heero. 'Why hadn't he stopped? Why hadn't he walked over and said something to me?!' Well, she concluded that Heero must have had a reason and it had better been a good reason too.  
  
They reached Heiko's at 3:00 p.m. and they were able to get her prescription before the store closed. They walked to Millado's hotel: The Tokyo Regency Hotel-(very expensive and elegant) and opened a door to their room on the fifth floor.  
  
The room was small and consisted of two twin beds, a coffee table, a bathroom, and three table lamps. "I wasn't sure if you would been spending a night with me here or not."  
  
"You weren't expecting to spend much time here were you? 'Cause if you were I am sure that you would have rented out a nicer and bigger room, am I right?"  
  
"Quite. Now we have to catch our flight at 4:00 so hurry up and pack."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Millado wasn't sure how long they would be staying there so he had brought some change of clothes for her. He himself was even unsure if Relena would live, but her will to carry on proved to be strong.  
  
"Millado?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you happy to be going home? To Sanc Kingdom?"  
  
"Surpriseingly, yes. In truth I have missed walking through the halls of our home, I have missed the familairity and comforts of one's own home. Yes, Relena......I am happy to be going home."  
  
Relena closed her eyes in happiness and approval, she slowly opened her eyes and a smile swept across her face. Her head tilted slightly and her bangs fell into her eyes. Millado smiled and walked over to Relena. He took his right index finger and gingerly moved the hair out of Relena's eyes.  
  
"Come on we have to catch our fight, little sister."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"So Heero are you going to go?" Duo asked with a soft voice.  
  
"Yea, I've decided that knowing her fate is better than liveing the rest of my life without knowing."  
  
"Great! Go pack! Oh! Wait! First you have to go buy an airline ticket!" Duo's voice loudened with excitement.  
  
A half an hour later Heero returned with an airline ticket second class to the Sanc Kingdom. His plane was to leave the next day at 8:00 a.m. from Tokyo's Airport and land at the Sanc Kingdom's Regional Airport.  
  
The next morning Heero packed a single suitcase and got ready to leave for the airport, a taxi was waiting outside.  
  
"Bye Heero. I hope that you find the results that your hopeing for! And when you see her, tell her Duo says hi." Duo winked and smiled as he waved good-bye to Heero.  
  
"Bye Duo." Heero gave a short wave and the taxi took off.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Relena and Millado stepped off the plane to a welcomeing crowd. They walked through the crowd and stepped into their private limo.  
  
"Home, Pagan.!" Millado called up to Pagan their servant in the driver's seat.  
  
They arrived home and were glad to see their enormous estate and the servants were gathered outside to welcome home Princess Relena Peacecraft, whom they thought was dead. "Welcome home, Miss Relena!"  
  
"We have prepared your room you should go up and rest."  
  
"Yes. I believe I shall, thank you."  
  
Relena walked up to her room and was imediately comforted by her familiar surroundings. She changed into more comfortable clothes and climbed into bed to get some rest. And she held her teddy bear as she fell asleep quickly and had pleasant dreams of Heero Yuy; her Perfect Soldier.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Heero arrived at the Sanc Kingdom's airport in a rainshower and he haled a taxi to take him to the Sanc Kingdom's Royal family's estate. He was sitting in the taxi thinking about Relena when a thought struck him; now that I am here what do I say to Relena?  
  
The cab parked at the front entrance to Relena's house, the cab driver opened the door for Heero and gave him his single suitcase. Heero paid the driver and Heero stood there in the pouring rain staring at Relena's front door.  
  
He walked up the door and rang the doorbell, Pagan answered, "Hello, how can I hel-oh!? Heero! Nice to see you!"  
  
"Thanks, can I come in?"  
  
"Oh! Of course, come in!" Heero walked in and stood in the foyer, Pagan to his left. "What can I help you with Heero?"  
  
"I came to see Relena. Is she here?"  
  
"Yes, but she's resting at the moment."  
  
That confirmed it; Relena was alive! It was Relena that he had seen on the street the other day! She hadn't died by his misfire! She was able to get out of the building alive. Releif and happiness swelled through his body, but he was able to keep his facial expression calm.  
  
"That's okay Pagan. She won't mind me comeing up to say hi."  
  
"Very well. You go up the stairs and make a- eh?"Pagan was cut-off in mid- sentance.  
  
"I know the way."  
  
"Of course." Heero turned and walked up the stairs. Pagan smiled and shook his head. "Young love!"  
  
Heero reached the door to her bedroom with his dripping wet hand he opened the door. He walked in to she a peacefull looking Relena sleeping soundly in her bed. Heero walked over; dripping water across the floor, he hung his soaking jacket on a nearby chair. He took off his shoes and socks and he sqeezed his shirt to try and get the dampness out of it. His prussian blue eyes wandered to be fixed upon Relena's slightly open mouth, his amber hair hung in his face.  
  
He watched Relena's chest rising and falling with each intake of breath and he was so happy that she was alive. He slowly climbed onto the bed to lay next to Relena; he didn't want to wake her up. He layed there watching her and slowly her eyes opened; she had acknowledged the weight sift on the bed.  
  
Her cobalt blue eyes stared into Heero's and she suddenly realized that Heero was laying next to her. He came for her. He wanted to see her and know that she was alive and that meant a lot to her.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Shhh! Don't speak."  
  
"But your drenched with rainwater and your shivering."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Shhh!" He took his pointer finger and placed it on her lips motioning for her to stop talking. "I need to say some things"  
  
"I am sorry. For not being able to protect you all the time and for accidently blowing up the building that you were in. And I am so glad that you are alive and safe."  
  
"Heero you don't have to apologize. Your not perfect, your allowed to make mistakes just like everyone else."  
  
"Relena,... please let me finish. I wanted and want to protect you. I will always be around to protect you; as long as I live, not because I have to, but because I want to."  
  
"Oh! Heero!"  
  
Heero's eyes were full of love towards Relena and Relena was staring into his eyes. He moved closer to Relena on the bed and he picked up Relena's hands and held them.  
  
"Relena, .... I Love You!"  
  
Relena didn't reply, instead she brought her head up to Heero's and kissed him softly on the lips. Heero didn't pull back; in return he kissed Relena back. It was a true kiss, full of love and friendship towards Relena. At that moment he had regained humanity, because he expierenced true love from another person.  
  
"Heero, you don't know how long I have waited for you to say those words to me; and it meant a lot to me. I love you too Heero, ....I do....and I always will....love you...forever."  
  
"I'll always love you too Relena, and I will always be around to protect you. You can count on that."  
  
"Here," she pulled the sheets up so Heero could get under them,"Your still wet and shivering. Get under the covers Heero so you don't get sick." Relena moved over and Heero got under them.  
  
"Umm, thanks...Relena."  
  
"Sleep now."  
  
"First I want to know,.... how is your arm? It doesn't....hurt you...too much...does it?"  
  
"No, Heero. It doesn't hurt me too much. It's healing quite well actually."  
  
"Good, I was...afraid that I had....caused you...more pain.  
  
"Oh Heero, you have never caused me any pain. Instead you gave me the determination and the strength to go on and continue to try to restore peace in the world and the space colonies. You gave me hope that I could restore peace; you gave my passion for attaining peace a flame. And you still give me a will to go on. Heero, please don't think that you have ever given me pain. I love you and you love me that's all that counts."  
  
"I believed in you. I still do and I believed that you could bring peace to the universe and you suceeded. I also...asked... you to...believe....in me, and....you did; you still....do."  
  
"I do,....believe in...you, and...I always will."  
  
"That and your..love is....all I need....to go...on."  
  
Heero's eye lids began to grow heavy with the need for sleep, as did Relena's. Heero slid down to make himself more comfortable and Relena moved down to lay next to Heero. Her head rested on his chest and he had his arm wrapped around Relena to bring her closer; as if to hug her.  
  
"Good-nite, Heero."  
  
"'Nite, Relena. I'll see you in the morning. You could...show me...around....the Sanc Kingdom....tomorrow. And...I want to...take you to..a..special store to buy...you...something...real nice."  
  
"What kind of store?"  
  
"It's a store that....sells a special kind....of...ring."  
  
"Oh, Heero."  
  
She kissed him and he willingly accepted it and he gave her a kiss in return. They were holding themselves close to each other; comfortable in each other's embrace. Slowly they both peacefully drifted off into the dreamworld, where they would dream sweet dreams about each other. And be happy to see each others face when they wake up in the morning and for the rest of their lives.  
  
~*So readers that is my conclusion to my story unless I can think of a continuation for it or if you the readers can give me some ideas. Well, thank you for reading and please review. Thanks for sticking with my story to it's end. I hoped that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.*~ ^_^ 


End file.
